Soutiens
by Fenrill
Summary: Soutiens, éléments de gameplay propre à Fire Emblem. Ils permettent d'apporter des touches d'humour, apprendre le passé d'un personnage ou bien cerner son caractère. Alors, pourquoi ne pas en inventer soi-même? Entre personnages radicalement différents? On pourrait se retrouver avec des situations plutôt cocasses, non ?
1. Kisha - Lekain

**RANG C**

Kisha : Hé, Lethe... LETHE ! Attends-moi... Ah, elle est partie...

Ranulf !? RANULF ! Ici Ranulf, je suis ici ! Zut, il ne m'entend même pas.

Comme d'habitude...

*Lekain apparaît*

Lekain : Tu vas mourir sale bête, fils du Démon ! SOUS-HUMAIN !

Kisha : Hé mais...!

*Kisha bascule de l'autre coté de l'écran*

Kisha : Hey attention, je suis du même camp que vous Sir Lekain !

Lekain (plisse les yeux) : Oh, en effet, je n'avais pas fait attention à ton brassard de Gallia... euh... Désolé pour... ce que j'ai dit!

C'était.. hum, dans le feu de l'action ! Héhé ...

Depuis que j'ai été ressuscité et que je dois combattre pour l'autre camp, j'ai du mal à m' "acclimater", il y a tellement de personnes différentes que je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de... de... avec qui cohabiter.

Kisha (soupire) : Oh, non ça ne fait rien. Une insulte de moins ou de plus, j'ai l'habitude. Les Laguzs n'ont jamais été respecté par vous, Beorcs.

Lekain (rougit) : Heu... Hé, aucun mot aux autres hein ! Je suis officiellement en repentance, sur le chemin de la liberté ! Si vous voulez mon brave, j'ai une bourse d'écus bien remplie dans ma poche, ici... Je vous l'échange contre votre silence...

Kisha (commence à regarder dans le vide): Non ce ne sera pas la peine Messire.

Lekain : Ah ah tu as raison ! Qui irait t'écouter et te croire, toi un simple soldat, animal en plus, alors que je suis moi un des généraux de notre armée ! Ah ah, j'ai été bête de penser ça.

Mon pauvre Lekain, quel imbécile... Mais tiens, voici un écu pour toi tout de même !

Kisha : Ce n'est pas d'argent dont j'ai besoin vous savez...

Lekain (contrarié): Bon hé bien, tant pis pour toi, être généreux n'apporte rien j'ai l'impression... ! Bien, comment t'appelles-tu ? Il paraît que je dois me socialiser avec les vôtres pour que je n'ai pas de problèmes dans la nouvelle société...

Kisha : Je suis l'humble Kisha Messire, commandant de l'escouade Bêta de Gallia.

Lekain (baille) : Oh, jamais entendu ce nom... Tu es vraiment dans mon camp ?

Kisha : C'est normal, il semble que personne ne me reconnaisse... Je suis comme...

transparent.

Lekain : Oh, oui oui, c'est très intéressant (regarde le ciel)... C'est très bien, oui vraiment.

Kisha (les yeux rouges) : Je... Je n'ai personne pour m'aimer... J'ai été tellement invisible pendant la guerre contre la Déesse, aucun des stratèges qui me donnaient mes ordres ne se souvient de moi...! Je n'ai rien pour moi par ailleurs : je n'ai pas de personnalité, aucun rôle dans l'histoire, je ne parle jamais, je ne suis même pas fort, il y avait déjà beaucoup d'autres félins dans l'équipe... Oui. (sanglote), je suis INUTILE...

Lekain : Zzzzzz...

Kisha : ET J'ENDORS LES AUTRES TELLEMENT JE SUIS ININTERESSANT ! (s'enfuit de désespoir)

**RANG B**

Kisha : Bien. Je présume que je n'ai plus qu'à me jeter dans la bataille et me laisser être percé par une lance adverse... Ainsi ma pénible vie d'invisible s'achèvera...

*Lekain apparaît*

Lekain : FAIS TES PRIERES A LA DEESSE ASHUNERA SOUS-HUMAIN DU DIABLE !

Kisha : Hé !

*Kisha bascule une nouvelle fois de l'autre côté de l'écran*

Kisha : Messire Lekain, c'est moi, Kisha ! Je suis votre allié !

Lekain : Oh... (se calme) En effet, vous avez un brassard comme le mien. Excusez mon intervention, je vous ai pris pour... un ennemi. Hé hé...

Kisha : Comme la dernière fois c'est ça... ?

Lekain : Regardez, j'ai ici avec moi un collier en argent qui vaut une fortune ! Je vous le donne, et en échange, vous ne dites rien à cette sale... euh non, sainte de Micaiah très bien ? Hé hé (la sueur perle sur son front).

Kisha : Ce n'est pas la peine, je ne veux pas de votre argent je vous ai déjà dit...

Lekain : Oh, vous aurais-je déjà rencontré par le passé Noble Membre de la Faune ?

Kisha : Donc vous vous ne vous en souvenez même pas... Le contraire m'aurait étonné de toute façon, c'est comme à l'habitude : personne ne se souvient de moi.

Lekain : Bien bien bien. Ce n'est pas tout ça mais... Vous me le prenez ce collier oui ou non ? J'ai encore beaucoup de monstres velus à extermi... Oh oh ! (il recule) Beaucoup de _soldats_ velus à exterminer ! (arbore un sourire forcé)

Kisha (ne l'écoute même pas) : Messire. Vous êtes connu partout sur Tellius n'est-ce pas ?

Lekain : En effet. On me surnomme le « Héros de la Guerre » dans certaines contrées, « Lekain le Magnifique » dans d'autres, ou encore « Le Vertueux » au Sud...

Kisha : Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai pu entendre, je pensais que l'on vous surnommait plutôt le « Méprisant », « Lekain le Banni de la lumière, « Le Traitre Fou », «L'Homme sans Scrupules »...

Lekain (gêné) : Oh oh, tout dépend du point de vue...

Kisha : Mais... Vous êtes connu.

Lekain (s'impatiente) : Bon dépêche-toi, où veux-tu en venir ? Il ne faut pas qu'on me voit trop longtemps en ta... présence.

Kisha : Messire Lekain. Je garderai le silence sur vos paroles à une seule condition.

Je veux que vous m'appreniez comment devenir CELEBRE. Être reconnu là où je passe. Que mon nom soit inscrit dans les livres d'histoire. QUE J'EXISTE ENFIN... ! (serre son poing, le regard au loin vers l'horizon)

Lekain : (pour lui) Les sous-humains sont vraiment fous.

Bien, très bien, c'est facile pour moi huhu... Je suis une Idole pour tout un peuple !

Kisha : C'est, c'est vrai ? Vous allez m'apprendre ?

Oh ma Yune, personne n'a jamais accepté une seule de mes requêtes avant ce jour !

Apprenez-moi Lekain-san, je vous en supplie... ! Vous seriez mon héros... !

Lekain : Je suis déjà votre héros, simple bêta !

Kisha : Oh, vous savez même à quelle escouade j'appartiens... Je... JE... (il fond en larmes)

Lekain (fier) : Huhu, contiens-toi un peu, je ne supporte plus ceux qui se mettent à pleurer devant moi et ma beauté... !

Bien, écoute-moi.

**RANG A**

Lekain : Tous ces combats sont éprouvants d'ennui... Il est triste de voir qu'il n'existe pas d'adversaire à ma taille héhé.

*Kisha apparaît*

Kisha : Lekain-san ! Quel bonheur de vous voir !

Lekain : OH ENCORE UNE DE CES IGNOBLES CHOSES ! Pars, hors-de-ma vue ! Ne me mange pas ! (tremble)

Kisha : Lekain-san, c'est moi, Kisha, votre élève !

Lekain : Je n'ai-n'ai pas d'élèves sous-humain ! Je te dis de déguerpir, sinon je vais devoir utiliser mes magnifiques sorts de lumière... !

Kisha : Oh mon cher maître... Je vous remercie, mais vous remercie tellement ! Vous m'avez tellement apporté...

Lekain (déglutit) : Uh, comment se fait-il que tu me connaisses... ?

Kisha : Oh Lekain-san, j'ai trouvé les clefs de la célébrité grâce à vos conseils de l'autre jour!

Lekain (réfléchit) : Aurais-je adressé la parole un jour à un sous-humain... ?

Kisha : Aujourd'hui j'ai appliqué tout ce que vous m'avez dit, et ça a marché !

Comme vous me l'avez fait remarqué, je ne pouvais plus me transformer en tigre, c'était trop despotique... J'ai donc renié mes origines de Laguz, et je ne me transformerai plus.

Lekain : Très bonne initiative.

Kisha : Mes supérieurs Lethe et Ranulf en entendant mes dires m'ont pris pour un fou et ont tenté de me raisonner. Jamais ils ne m'avaient accordé autant de temps de toute leur existence... Mais comme je refusais de les écouter, mon histoire a commencé à,s'ébruiter, et tout le camp Laguz s'est mis à connaître mon nouveau choix de vie !

(Lekain baille)

Je suis donc passé à la deuxième étape : comme vous me 'l'avez conseillé, j'ai fait quelque chose d'_extraordinaire_, qui pourrait rester dans les annales. J'ai donc lacéré à coup de griffes jusqu'à la moelle une jeune fille de mon escouade. Lekain-san, elle a péri je crois.

Lekain : Autre bonne nouvelle héhé.

Kisha : Mais comme il y avait des témoins, maintenant tout le monde sait ce que j'ai fait ! J'ai même entendu Lethe crier qu'il fallait m'arrêter ! Jamais autant de personnes ne m'ont couru après, c'était de la folie ! Je pense qu'ils voulaient un autographe de ma part... C'était purement sensationnel !

Heureusement j'ai pu fuir, et me voilà ici maintenant. Mais ils sont encore à ma poursuite. Quel bonheur de vous voir pendant ma cavale Lekain-san ! Rendez-vous compte, mes actes seront certainement reconnus dans les livres d'histoire !

Lekain : Au rayon des malades mentaux, oui tout à fait.

Kisha : Tout ça, c'est grâce à vous Maitre... Je vous dois tant, tant, TANT !

*il s'approche de Lekain*

Lekain : Ouhla mon brave, pas si proche... !

*Lekain recule*

Kisha : Merci, merci, Mille Mercis ! Mais je dois maintenant repartir, je dois accroître mon avance sur mes poursuivants.

Adieu Lekain-San, vous serez à tout jamais mon idole !

*Kisha disparait*

Lekain (dubitatif): Hum. Ces sous-humains sont vraiment des êtres étranges.

Dans tous les cas, cela fait plaisir de voir que mon aura est perçue chez toutes les classes de la population...

Tu peux être fier de toi mon grand Lekain... j'ai... Hé... Mais... MAIS...

* le corps de Lekain commence à disparaît petit à petit*

… Non, non, pas tout de suite ! Pourquoi... POURQUOI ? Le sortilège se rompt ! Ma résurrection échoue ! Je n'ai rien fait... ! Je ne dois disparaître seulement si j'avais fait une nouvelle mauvaise action ! Je n'ai absolument rien fait... (pleure) J'AI ETE SAGE ! JE ME SUIS BIEN CONDUIT !

Au secours ! Au secours ! QU'ON VIENNE A MON SECOURS !

(il ne reste plus que la tête)

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooonn... !


	2. Lute - Meg

**RANG C**

Lute : Oh... Oui. Je vois... Très intéressant...

Meg (se retourne) : Ou-Oui? Que-Que... Puis-je pour toi?

Lute : Aspect brut, léger enrobement, regard effrayant... Oui, mais OUI, c'est bien ça ! J'ai trouvé !

Meg : Oh... Euh... Que veux-tu? J'ai peur que tu me fasses un peu peur... (elle tremble)

Lute : Vous êtes bien un Dvergr! (les yeux plein d'étoiles) Aussi communément appelé _Nain_... Mais... Mais... Je croyais qu'ils n'existaient pas, qu'ils ne se manifestaient que dans les grimoires ! Vous n'êtes pas une illusion, n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes bien réelle ?

Meg : Je.. ne crois pas, non que je sois une ill-illusion... En tout cas, on ne me l'a jamais dit...

Lute (sautille): MERVEILLEUX! Laissez moi vous toucher! Laissez moi! Je dois prélever un morceau de votre ADN, vite! C'est pour montrer à tous mes compagnons ma découverte !

Meg (recule) : Ne... Ne me touchez pas! Mon papa m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas se faire toucher par les inconnus, surtout quand ils ont l'air aussi louche que vous...

Lute : Ah incroyable! Je vais devenir aussi célèbre que les frères Boulanoff! Tout le domaine scientifique va envier cette découverte ! Je serai la plus grande Magicienne et Chercheuse de 11ème siècle !

Meg : Je... je... vais le dire à mon papa... (sanglote) S'il vous plait, éloignez-vous...

Lute : Aller, n'aie pas peur petite chose! J'ai juste besoin d'un morceau de peau... ou d'un cheveu si tu préfères! Mais je préfère un morceau de peau... Voir un os... Cela permettrait peut-être cloner d'autres gens de ton espèce.

Meg : PAPA!

*Meg disparait*

Lute : Elle s'enfuit...? Je pensais les Dvergr plus courageux que ça... Les informations fournies par _L'Encyclopédie Nénesque_ seraient-elles erronées...? Je dois vérifier ça! Revenez, O Amie Naine! O Beauté de la Nature -et de ma Future Réussite - !

**RANG B**

Meg : Quelqu'un vient par ici... Ugh...

Oh, non, non, n-non! (elle panique) La-La folle qui arrive! Vite, je dois trouver une cachette... Vite vite Meg, sinon elle va me tuer...

*Meg disparait*

Lute (essoufflée) : Ah, j'ai cru l'avoir vu pourtant... Peut-être est-elle partie par là...? Ou par là? Réfléchissons... Le vent va vers l'est... Les mines de Groumtroung se situent à l'ouest... Et si, depuis Férion, on doit aller au nord pour atteindre les mines... Hum... Je me demande si elle n'est pas partie vers le sud...?

... (elle s'approche de là où est parti Meg)

Oh, vous voilà! Allons, ce n'est pas car vous avez une _taille inférieure, _que vous pouvez vous cacher derrière un pot de fleurs!

*Meg apparait*

Meg (les yeux baissés): *sigh*... Excusez-moi Madame...

Lute : Tiens, tu as appris le respect depuis la dernière fois.

Meg : V-vous... allez bien aujourd'hui Madame? Quel temps superbe n'est-ce pas! (sourire gêné)

Lute : J'ai appris que vous n'étiez pas une Dvergr... Je suis déçue... (feigne la tristesse)

Meg : Ah! Ce n'est pas possible !?

Ouf, merci... Mais je vous l'avais pourtant dit... Je suis simplement une paysanne de Tellius...

Lute (s'approche de Meg) : Mais puis-je poser une question?

Meg : Allez-y Madame!

Lute : Vers quel point cardinal sont situées les mines de Groumtroung?

Meg : Euh... Comme dans les histoires? Papa aimait raconter l'histoire de José le Nain, et il venait de ces mines... Et elles sont situées à l'ouest, c'est ç...?

Lute (s'excite): JE LE SAVAIS! Je ne suis pas dupe! Seuls les Dvergr savent où se situent les mines!

Meg (pâle) : M-Mais... Ce conte est très connu...

Lute : Avez-vous la barbe qui pousse comme vos homologues masculins? Est-ce que vous avez une force dimensionnée? Et aimez-vous autant l'argent qu'on le dit dans les livres? Vous savez miner...?

Meg : Je.. Je...

Lute : Non, non, NON! Ne dites rien! Laissez moi deviner! Alors vous êtes guerrière depuis votre naissance, hein, c'est ça?

**RANG A**

Lute : Vous refusez de répondre à mes questions Dvergr! Je suis frustrée, et profondément meurtrie... (les yeux rougissent)

Meg (exaspérée) : Ah, c'est dommage, vous m'en voyez désolée...

Lute : Comme si... Comme si... Vous ne connaissiez rien à votre peuple!

Meg : Ah bon? Vous croyez...? Ce serait un tel hasard...

Lute : Peut-être vous ai-je froissée lors de notre première rencontre? Comprenez moi, je suis toute excitée de rencontrer un être de votre espèce!

Meg : ... (son regard se porte dans le vide)

Lute : Voilà! Regardez! Vous refusez de répondre une nouvelle fois! Dans les livres, on décrit toujours des Nains comme de grands parleurs, souvent pour ne rien dire en plus! Ils aiment montrer leur puissance, leurs richesses, leur égoïsme aussi... L'éloquence est l'une de leurs principales qualités ! (ton déçu) Mais vous semblez totalement dépourvue de ce talent.

Meg : Et si je vous disiez que je n'étais pas un Nain...

Mais un démon!

Lute (l'air indéniablement intéressé): ... Oh?

Meg : Hé oui! Je suis un démon! (elle prend sa voix la plus démoniaque, autant dire pour Meg, une voix de marchande à la tirée) ALORS FUYEZ VITE! Sinon... Je vous ferai rôtir avec les petits pois !

Lute : Je réfute cet argument. Les démons ne se manifestent jamais sous la force de Nains, c'est connu...

Meg (gênée) : Ah... Je... Je pensais que...

Lute : Après vous avoir rencontré, vous et votre égo surdimensionné, je n'ai plus du tout la même opinion sur les Nains.

Meg : Ah, ah oui? Je... suis désolée... Je... (elle sanglote)

Lute : Je n'aime plus vraiment les Nains à vrai dire... Humph. Vous pourrez dire à vos confrères qu'ils ne méritent même plus que je m'intéresse à eux... Je vais plutôt me pencher sur ce cas d'Elfigite aiguë que j'ai pu observé chez un des soldats ennemis.

Adieu.

*Lute disparait*

Meg : Adieu? Mais je commençais à bien vous aimer... Je pensais que l'on aurait pu être... amies! ... (les sanglots se transforment en fleuve de pleurs)

...

Re-Revenez s'il vous plait! Je veux qu'on soit zamiiiies! (elle poursuit Lute)


	3. Oliver - Vaida

**Rang C**

Oliver : Que… Non… Mon rêve le plus fou se réaliserait-il ? Mes yeux me tromperaient-ils ?

*Vaida apparaît*

Vaida (avec le ton agressif qu'on lui connait si bien) : Bouge d'là le lard ! Tu bloques le passage ! Tu ferais mieux de plaquer les ennemis au sol pour les faire suffoquer !

Olive (avec le ton enjoliveur qu'on lui connait aussi): Oh, ma « Délicieuse Munificence » ! Vous ne pouvez savoir, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde! Dès que je vous ai entre-aperçu, mon cœur a chaviré !

Vaida : Nan, en fait, ton ventre pourrait englober le monde… Hum… Ce s'rait pas beau à voir morbleu !

Bon, bouge d'là main'tnant, j'ai faim de batailles !

Oliver : Vous êtes vraiment l'authentique ? La vraie, la pure, l'éternelle ? Celle qui ne changera jamais de quelconque manière ? Que vous êtes majestueuse ma belle Colombe !

Vaida : Hein, en… authentique? Il existe une fausse Vaida !? (elle s'énerve plus qu'à l'accoutumée) Amène-la moi vite que je lui apprenne qui est la VRAIE, je ne ferai pas de cadeaux !

Dégage de là « Le Chauve », va me la chercher j'te dis !

Oliver : Oh, si raffinée et pleine de bonnes manières ! Vous êtes vraiment incroyable !

Laissez-moi vous toucher…

Vaida : M'touche pas avec tes grosses mains poilues !

Oliver : Oh oh oh, je n'oserais point ! Je veux juste vous toucher avec les yeux, vous embellir du regard, vous dévêtir d'un simple coup d'oeil...

Vaida : TU ES UNE SALETÉ DE PERVERS EN PLUS DE CELA !

Je crois que j'vais pas m'retenir… JE DOIS ÉCRASER LA FILLE QUI SE PASSE POUR MOI ! Bouge de là « Tas de Graisse » !

Oliver : Tels sont les ordres de « La Magnificence Incarnée » !

*Vaida s'en va*

O. : Je suis en plein rêve, il ne peut en être autrement… Oh, Vaida, je vous aime, comme je vous aime ! J'ai attendu toute une vie entière ce doux moment...!

**Rang B**

Oliver : Mais où est-elle ? Mon cœur n'arrête plus de battre la chamade, et quand je ne la vois pas, je suis pris d'une terrible dépression amoureuse !

J'ai peur… Peut-être lui est-il arriver quelque chose de grave ? Oh non !

Il faut que je la retrouve, pour m'assurer de sa survie !

*Vaida apparaît*

Vaida (fière) : Ah ah ah ! Je l'ai complètement transpercé ! Rien ne me résiste !

Oliver : Je… je… Vous êtes là ! Enfin je vous retrouve ma salade d'été!

Vaida : Encore toi ? Tu me colles ou quoi ? Je te vois partout ! Quand j'mange, quand j'tue, quand j'me bagarre, même quand je lave les bouts d'mes pieds !

Oliver : Oui ! Vos merveilleux pieds aux senteurs de… de… Oui, aux senteurs si étranges mais si voluptueuses ! Cette odeur égaye mes sens, même les plus secrets… Comme ma moustache qui s'hérisse, s'hérissant de bonheur !

Vaida : T'es un espion de l'ennemi, c'est ça !?

Oliver : Un espion de votre magnificence, oui !

Vaida : Et bien, J'EN AI MARRE ! J'ai pas envie qu'on m'regarde tout le temps sauf si c'est pour compter mon nombre de victimes ! Chusi' pas une star moi, je fais pas du lèche-vitrine !

Oliver : Du lèche-vitrine...? Mais c'est vous qui êtes dans la vitrine Ma Dame !

Vaida : Ecoute mon p'tit ver de terre, je vais t'écra… Oh, là-bas, un ennemi ! A L'ATTAQUE !

*Vaida s'en va*

Oliver (proche de l'évanouissement) : Elle m'aime, j'en suis sur ! Et cet amour est tellement réciproque…

Je la comprends, elle ne veut pas dévoiler ses sentiments, par pudeur, et elle a aussi peur de la jalousie des autres, qui la verront avec moi ! Oh, « Soleil de Ma Vie », j'arrive !

**Rang A **

Vaida : Eh, ils sont nombreux cette fois-ci ! Bah, rien ne peut m'arrêter de toute façon… MOUHAHAHA !

*Oliver apparaît*

Oliver (avec des lunettes de soleil) : N'ayez peur, « Ingéniosité de la Nature », votre sauveur est ici ! (il enlève ses lunettes)

Vaida : Encore toi l' « Obèse » ? J'ai failli pas te reconnaitre avec ces trucs à tes yeux !

T'es un coriace hein ! La dernière fois, t'as failli tomber d'un pégase qu't'a _empreinté _pour m'épier dans les airs ! Je plains ce pauvre animal, ma wiwern à moi aimerait pas ça, du tout du tout !

Oliver (avec sa voix plus que mielleuse) : Avouez que vous aimez les hommes coriaces, hein ?

Vaida : Ouais, généralement, ceux qui ont des gros muscles, pas de la graisse comme toi ! T'es repoussant mon bonhomme, ignoble ! Bon j'en ai fini avec toi, je pars là où l'on m'attend : le champ de bataille.

Oliver (outré) : Non attendez, « Grande Tombeuse d'Hommes », je sais ce que vous ressentez pour moi ! (il s'approche, Vaida recule)

Ne vous cachez pas sous cet aspect de dure ! Moi aussi j'ai les mêmes sentiments à votre égard…

Vaida : Ah ouais ? (intéressée) C'est pas possible ! J'tai mal jugé alors ?

Toi aussi tu veux te battre à mort !?

Oliver : Oui… A mort pour vous !

J'écraserai tout obstacle entravant ma progression pour vous voir ! J'ai quitté les hérons pour vous, VOUS qui êtes si merveilleuse ! Non, que dis-je ? Si Magni-formerveill…

Vaida (le coupant) : Stop? Ça devient trop compliqué pour moi parbleu… Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai besoin d'm'battre, t'es qu'une mauviette toi !

*Vaida s'en va*

Oliver : Oh, admirez-la ! Si timide ! Oui, « Grande Femme », vous ne m'échapperez pas, et vous me déclarerez votre flamme !


	4. Amelia - Jeigan

**RANG C**

Amelia : Mais où il est ? J'étais sur de l'avoir pris sur moi...

*Jeigan apparait*

Jeigan : As-tu besoin d'aide, ma petite ?

Amelia : Non merci, ça va, Monsieur…

Jeigan (le sourire aux lèvres) : Brave fille !

Amelia (se retourne) : Mais… Mais… Vous…

Jeigan (jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours) : Nous ne ferions mieux pas de discuter ici… C'est dangereux !

Amelia (enthousiaste) : Vous êtes Messire le Héros Légendaire Jeigan ! Celui dont tous les exploits sont chantés à travers le continent !

Jeigan : Ils sont chantés… ?

Amelia : Oh, je suis votre plus grande admiratrice ! (elle bouge dans tous les sens) Racontez-moi l'une de vos merveilleuses et dangereuses aventures ! Cela doit être trépidant d'apprendre vos faits de bataille de votre propre bouche !

Jeigan (toujours méfiant): Écoute, ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour en parler…

Amelia : Oh... (elle semble déçue)

Vous devez avoir raison…

Jeigan (jovial) : Mais puisque tu me le supplies à genoux, ouvre bien tes oreilles…

Amelia : Hein ? Non, mais ce n'est…

Jeigan : Que nenni ! Tu en trépignes d'impatience, je le vois !

Amelia (admirative) : Oh, merci Messire Jeigan !

Jeigan : Tu as déjà entendu parler du conflit qui m'a opposé au maléfique dragon Medeus ? Bien sur que oui, puisqu'on le chante apparemment!

C'est MOI qui ai guidé Marth à terrasser ce démon ! En fait, j'étais prédestiné à contrôler la Falchion, l'épée légendaire. Mais je suis généreux, et j'ai laissé mon prince la prendre. Sinon, quelle aurait sa place dans tout ça ? Un simple prince manchot qui a laissé son plus grand général s'occuper de la guerre? Impossible.

Cependant c'est moi qui ai créé et coordonné toutes les stratégies, même parfois alors que j'étais en plein cœur de la bataille ! Et j'ai toujours tout remporté.

Tiens, je vais aussi te raconter comment j'ai tué, seul, l'immonde magicien Gharnef…

**RANG B**

Jeigan : … Et à partir de ce moment, il ne restait plus que de Nergal sa cape sombre. Mon épée l'avait transpercé de toutes parts, il ne pouvait pas résister… Il criait à l'agonie, me suppliait de le soigner, mais non, on ne peut soigner le mal !

Amelia (les étoiles plein les yeux) : Quel courage Messire ! Comme dans les chansons ! Vous êtes vraiment incroyable !

Jeigan : Je ne suis pas peu fier de ce combat. Tous mes alliés étaient à bout de force, ils ne pouvaient plus se lever… J'étais le seul espoir. Le seul espoir de tout un monde.

Amelia : Mais on dit que des dragons étaient ensuite sortis de la Porte…

Jeigan (un poil de colère dans sa voix): Ce sont des imbéciles qui disent ça ! Ils n'y étaient pas, là-bas, sur l'île. Moi, si…

Amelia : Vous avez raison ! Ce ne sont que des… des… menteurs ! (elle semble pourtant dubitative)

Jeigan : Euh… Ou-oui… Bien sur ! On embellit souvent la vérité vois-tu, surtout dans les légendes.

Amelia : Vous êtes un véritable héros, Messire Jeigan !

Jeigan : Hum… Ce… Ce n'est rien. Je me bats pour le bien.

Amelia : Les meilleurs chevaliers devraient porter votre nom ! Comme Marcus, le Général de Pharae ! Ou bien Titania la Rouge, de Tellius ! Vous les avez connus, n'est-ce pas Messire Jeigan ?

Jeigan (hésitant) : Bi-bien sur ! Je les ai côtoyé pendant la guerre…

Amelia : Comme j'aimerais être comme vous… Un « Jeigan », moi aussi ! Je suis sure que je serais beaucoup plus forte et utile si j'étais comme vous…

Jeigan : Hum… Peut-être, en effet…

**RANG A**

Amelia : Dites, Messire Jeigan… Est-ce que vous pouvez me raconter une nouvelle histoire, une de vos aventures ?

Jeigan : Évidemment ma très chère Amelia !

Amelia : Je voudrais… que vous me parliez de la guerre de Magvel, face au roi-démon…

Jeigan : Ah, cet immonde monstre ! Du gâteau : il a pris peur quand il m'a vu, il me connaissait tu sais. Il me craignait. Je n'ai eu besoin que de deux coups d'épées. Peu de gens le savent, mais c'est bien moi qui ai donné le coup de grâce et ai libéré Magvel de cette ignoble chose…

Amelia : Je vois…

Jeigan : Un drôle de monstre, ce Roi-Démon. D'une simplicité je dois avouer…

Amelia (les yeux au ciel) : …

Jeigan : Tu sembles bien perturbée Amelia. Tu vas bien ?

Amelia : Oui… Je vais très bien. VRAIMENT.

Jeigan : Hum ?

Amelia (passe derrière Jeigan) : Messire Jeigan, je vous arrête pour « Usurpation d'identité de héros légendaires, Abus de fausse autorité, et Violation du Code de la Guerre pour conduite en état d'ivresse non-modeste ». Tu vas croupir dans les cachots mon vieux…

Jeigan (blanc) : Mais… mais… Des menottes ?

Amelia (crie) : Tu savais que tu étais recherché partout, Jeigan ?

A raconter des âneries pareilles dans les bars, tu te fais vite remarqué mon p'tit…

Jeigan (s'agite dans tous les sens): Mais non ! Tout ce que j'ai raconté EST VRAI ! Les chansons… !

Amelia : Il n'y a jamais eu de chansons…

Jeigan : Je… je…

Amelia : Tu as escroqué des familles entières avec tes histoires. Tu aurais du rester à la retraite je crois bien…

Jeigan : Mais… Mais… Qui es-tu?

Amelia : Moi ? (remet sa mèche en place)

Amelia, agent secret pour la F.H.L, Fédération des Héros Légendaires. Dit la « Vipère aux Cheveux Blonds Gamine Mais Très Dangereuse » ! Aller, c'est parti, t'en as bien pour vingt ans !

Jeigan : Non… Non...

J'aurais du rester avec Marth… (il s'évanouit)


	5. Ilyana - Saul

**RANG C  
><strong>

Ilyana : Ouah ! J'ai faim, je veux manger ! Je vais mourir ! Je commence à me sentir si mal... (son teint vire au vert)

(Saul apparaît)

Saul (enjoliveur) : Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Mademoiselle, vos yeux…sont…si magnifiques !

Ils me font penser à une émeraude poussée par la mer et avalée par un dauphin rose d'eau douce…

Ilyana : J'ai…si faim !

Vous êtes prêtre n'est-ce pas ? Je vous ai vu soigner des jeunes filles là-bas...

Saul : Oui ma douce et tendre ! Prêtre de l'Eglise Saint-Elimine notre gardienne à tous ! (il la regarde avec des yeux de chien battu)

Ilyana : Alors soignez-moi de ces mots de ventre horribles… Je souffre le martyre !

Saul (sort son bâton de soin) : J'arrive ma mie ! Ne bougez plus, votre sauveur est là !

Ilyana : Merci… Rapprochez-vous encore, aller ! S'il vous plait... Depechez-vous. (elle tombe à genoux)

Saul : Heu… Relevez-vous allons. Si je m'approche trop, je ne pourrais pas vous soigner et vous resteriez à terre…

Mais cela ne me déplairait pas, il est vrai ! Cette position assise, met en évidence vos biceps qui, je suis sûr, sont enviés par toutes les bomb…euh, les femmes des environs !

Ilyana (hurle violemment): J'AI FAIM ! RAPPROCHEZ-VOUS

Saul (se rapprochant de plus en plus) : Vous savez, peut-être devriez-vous plutôt man…

(Saul rougit d'un coup, se lève, sourit et partit tout déambulant.)

**RANG B  
><strong>

Saul : C'était si… intense…

J'espère revoir cette sirène…

*Ilyana apparaît*

Ilyana : Oh, vous !

Saul (rougissant) : Oh, c'est…vous…vous… (des cœurs rouges lui sortent maintenant des yeux)

Ilyana (gênée) : Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Mais j'en avais tellement envie…

Saul (rouge comme une tomate) : Ce…ce…n'est pas grave ! Si-Si vous en aviez tellement le désir… Je ne pouvais refuser...

Ilyana : Votre visage est rouge comme une tomate ! (elle rit)

Ça me donne…envie de manger ! Excusez-moi si je recommence, je ne sais pas résister à l'Eden…

Saul (stressé) : Oh non ! Mais… quand vous avez faim comme ça, faites-vous la même chose que... l'autre fois? C'-Ce n'est pas déplaisant, loin de là ! Mais c'est... Vous êtes la seule à effectuer _si vite_ une telle action de... bonheur ?

Ilyana (le regarde avec des yeux méfiants) : Insinuez-vous que je suis une fille facile ?

Saul : N-Non, pas du tout ! Mais j'ai peu l'habitude comme je vous l'ai dit...

Ilyana : C'est de votre faute ! (Saul la regarde étonné)

Vos cheveux sont si…envoûtants !

Saul (mort de peur) : Mes… mes… cheveux ?

Ilyana : Hummmmmmmmm... Oh oui ! Ils font battre mon cœur ! S'il vous plait, rapprochez-vous une nouvelle fois ! J'ai encore envie de vous…

Saul (terrorisé, il ne peut plus bouger…) : Je…je…Non ! Non ! Ma…demoi…selle…s'il vous plait…Ne vous…approchez pas !

**RANG A  
><strong>

Saul : J'espère que cette folle est morte sur le champ de bataille ! Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être si violent avec les beautés de la anture, mais elle m'effraie vraiment...

Et si je la revois, Dorothy m'a volontiers donnait un arc pour abattre cette bête !

*Ilyana apparaît*

Ilyana : Bonjour Mon Père !

Saul : ... (il se fige)

Ilyana : Je vous ai fait peur ? J'en suis sincèrement désolée !

Oscar avait donc raison, manger de la citrouille, et on se transforme en monstre… Calmez-vous, vous suez… Hmmm, mais vos cheveux... (elle ferme les yeux) deviennent mouillés…

Saul (grelottant, terrorisé, ébahi...) : I…Ilyana…S'il…vous plait…

Ilyana (extasiée) : Aller, une dernière fois ! Je ne peux pas me retenir ! Vous m'excuserez mais l'envie est trop forte ! Vous feriez la même chose à ma place ! Je sais, je suis gourmande, comme une cochonne dit souvent Oscar, mais mon cœur bat si vite… Cela m'est impossible de résister à tant de saveur... et je me sens si faible… juste un petit… et l'on n'en parle plus !

Saul (ne pouvant même plus parler) : …Ha…

*Ilyana ouvrit grand la bouche et gémit… hurla puis se calma*

Ilyana : Que c'est bon !

Saul (reprenant ses esprits) : Mais vous avez fini de me mordre les cheveux ? Je n'en peux plus ! Après il sont... dégoulinants de salive !

Ilyana (se retourne vivement vers le prêtre) : Je vous demande pardon ?

Saul : Chaque jour, j'ai peur de vous revoir ! A chaque fois, vous me mordez les cheveux !

Et après chacune de nos rencontres, je dois me les laver et me recoiffer ! C'est dur, vous savez ! Je ne suis pas un coiffeur moi ! Et j'ai besoin de cheveux soyeux pour séduire les gonzelles... (sourire de charmeur)

Ilyana (gênée) : Ex… Excusez-moi ! Je ne savais pas ! Je pensais que ça vous faisait plaisir… Et puis vos poils de tête sont réellement succulents ! Peut-être grâce à votre shampooing, il est à quoi ?

Saul (rolleyes) : La salsepareille…

Ilyana : C'est pour ça que vos cheveux sont bleus !

Saul (hausse le ton) : Oui ignorante !

Bien, maintenant laissez-moi tranquille ! Je dois me recoiffer ! Aller ouste ! Hors-de-ma vue ! Vous êtes réellement dingue !

*Saul s'en va*

Ilyana :Quel goujat !

Mais cela n'empêche en rien que les cheveux de ce prêtre sont un paradis pour mes papilles gustatives ! Il faut vite que j'aille m'acheter du shampooing à la salsepareille ! Aimee...? AIMEE? Où es-tu ?


	6. Lute - Volug

**RANG C**

Volug : …

Lute : Oh, un homme torse-nu ! Si musclé… Il ne doit pas avoir de cervelle vu sa face !

Volug : … *il se retourne* ! Wouf, wouf ! … !

Lute : Quel dialecte bien étrange… Oui, moi aussi je vous salue Homme Torse nu au Langage Incongru, je suis Lute, la meilleure magicienne au monde ! Quel nom puis-je mettre à ce corps si peu vêtu ?

Volug : V… Vo… V… Vo…

Lute : Veau? Oh… Hé bien… C'est un nom très original ! Vos parents étaient-ils éleveurs ?

Volug : V… Vo… Vo…

Lute : Oui, oui, c'est bon, j'ai compris! Pas besoin de me le dire tant de fois ! J'ai quand même une intelligence bien supérieure à la vôtre !

Volug : Oui…

Lute : Voilà, je préfère ça ! Bien, si vous voulez m'excuser…

*Lute s'en va puis Volug. L'écran de Lute apparaît*

Lute : Quel homme idiot ! J'avais raison, cet homme a un Q.I de moucheron, voire de loup ! J'ai toujours trouvé les loups sans neurones…

**RANG B**

Lute : Ah ! Encore cet homme… Mais il est toujours torse nu… Euh, comment se nomme-t-il déjà ?

*Volug apparaît*

Lute : Et bien… Bon-Bonjour… euh… Agno !

Volug : …

Lute : (à voix basse) Il ne réagit pas, cela doit être son nom… Oui, comment ai-je pu douter une seconde de ma mémoire ? (plus haut) Oh oui, ne faites pas attention à ce que je marmonne… Hé bien, ça vous arrive de porter des habits pour couvrir votre torse ? Vous n'avez pas trop froid ?

*Volug secoue la tête*

Lute : Vous devez être bien résistant alors !

Volug : …

Lute : Pas très bavard, hein ? Je comprends, vous êtes subjugué par tant de prestance et d'intelligence…

Volug : …

Lute : Hum ! Et… Vous êtes un spécimen plutôt intéressant ! Il nous faudra nous revoir ! J'ai quelques questions à vous poser et quelques échantillons à vous préle… prêter !

*Lute s'en va*

Volug : …

**RANG A**

Lute : Hé bien dis donc, vous donnez beaucoup votre langue au chat, si je peux me permettre, mon compagnon ! Cela fait 95 questions, et toujours aucune bonne réponse ! Même aucune réponse…

Volug : …

Lute : Bien, attention, la dernière question, dite ULTIME ! Personne auparavant n'a su y répondre, et ce ne sera sûrement pas vous non plus… Quoique, essayons, c'est toujours amusant de voir que je suis plus intelligente que les autres car j'ai la réponse !

Volug : …

Lute : Préparez-vous, je ne la répéterai pas : j'ai six poireaux chez moi. 4 sont pourris et 2 sont jeunes. Quinoa, ma voisine, m'apporte 3 bols de semoule. Je lui donne 6 carottes…

*Lute continue pendant quelques minutes*

Lute : La question est : combien Patate a-t-il de pieds ?

Volug : D… D…

Lute : Oui, oui, continuez, continuez !

Volug : D… Ou…

Lute : Douze ? C'est votre réponse ?

*Volug secoue la tête*

Volug : …

Lute : …

Volug : …

Lute : Alors ?

Volug : … … … … … … … … … …

Lute : *tendue* Vous…vous… venez de donner votre réponse ?

*Volug approuve*

Volug : Vous… voulez dire zéro ?

*Volug approuve*

Lute : *suant de milles gouttes* Je… Je… Excusez-moi, je dois aller crier… Quelqu'un… Quelqu'un… a donné la bonne réponse à une énigme voyez-vous, et… Hé bien… Adieu j'espère !

*Lute s'en va*

Volug : …


	7. Bartre - Niime

**Rang C**

Niime : Les légendaires « Coeflytes à plumes marrons pas très clair »… Enfin, je suis sur leur terrain de chasse, après tant d'années ! Je vais pouvoir les étudier et montrer à tous que la veille fiole que je suis n'est pas cassée…

*Bartre apparaît*

Bartre : Hé toi !

Niime : Quoi ? Qui ose m'ennuyer pendant que j'étudie ces spécimens si rares ?

Bartre : Tu veux te battre ?

Niime : Je… Je… vous demande pardon ?

Bartre : Je ne me suis jamais encore battu contre une mémé ! J'aimerais tenter l'expérience !

Niime : Une MEME ? De quel droit peut-on m'insulter de « MEME » ? Ecoute petit, surveille ton langage et va jouer plus loin, veux-tu ! *elle se retourne* NON ! Les Coeflytes se sont envolés ! *excitée* Il faut vite que je les rattrape !

*Nimme s'en va*

Bartre : Pourtant, je suis sur que m'entraîner face à une vieille peut m'apporter de bons trucs ! Après tout, c'est avec ma mère de 75 piges que j'ai appris la hache !

**Rang B**

Niime : Cette région a vraiment tout pour plaire ! Voilà que des « fourmis à neuf jambes » sont en train de dévorer un enfant vivant ! Fascinant ! *excitée* Vite, j'ai besoin de mon « Bestiaire de la Faune Gentille »…

*Niime baisse les yeux, Bartre apparaît puis disparaît par l'autre côté*

Niime : Je ne l'aurais tout de même pas oublié… Oh, et pis tout ce boucan… *elle relève les yeux* Cessez donc votre bruit !

*Bartre réapparaît, plein de coups et saignant*

Niime : Non, mais… que… que…

Bartre : Eh, la dame, vous savez pas soigner par hasard ?

Niime : MAIS QUE VENEZ-VOUS DE FAIRE ?

Bartre : Bah… J'ai été sauvé cet enfant de ces bestioles qui le mangeaient… Ca devient critique là, il ne lui reste plus qu'un bout du cœur là !

Niime : C'est décidé, je vous déclare la guerre ! Vous venez peut-être de mettre fin à une découverte scientifique de la plus haute importance : connaître si cette espèce dévore les neurones après ou avant les intestins…

Soyez prêt ! Demain, je vous défie lors d'un combat féroce !

*Niime s'en va*

Bartre : Bah, au moins, je l'aurai mon entraînement ! *il renifle* Bouah, je crois qu'il est mort…

**Rang A**

Bartre : *essoufflé* Ouah, elle est puissante la vieille ! J'ai eu raison de l'écouter et de m'battre !

Niime : *encore plus essoufflée, prête à s'écrouler* Je… crois… que j'ai perdu…

Bartre : Quel bon entraînement ! Merci Madame !

Niime : Vous avez gagné une bataille mais pas la guerre ! Ma famille vous poursuivra pendant des générations et des générations et encore des générations ! Vous n'y résisterez !

*Niime s'en va*

Bartre : Mais que veut-elle ? Vexée ? Pourtant c'est un honneur de m'avoir affronté et d'avoir aussi longtemps tenu ! *il sourit* Elle me rappelle maman… Avec tous ses muscles et son maniement de la hache impeccable… Ca, c'était une femme ! Mon père, lui, était une mauviette de toute façon…


	8. Makalov - Volke

**Rang C**

Makalov : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Astrid refuse de me prêter de l'argent ! Je suis son oncle préféré quand même !

*Volke apparaît*

M. : Eh toi !

V. : ?

M. : Tu m'as l'air d'être sympathique… Tu vois, j'ai quelques problèmes avec quelqu'un, un simple petit défi qui a tourné en mayonnaise, et… Tu n'aurais pas 1000 écus à me prêter… ?

V. : 3000 écus…

M. : Quoi 3000 écus ?

V. : Je te donne 1000 écus et tu me donnes, par la suite, 3000 écus.

M. : Pas de problème ! Merci beaucoup, tu me sauves la vie, à tous les sens du terme !

**Rang B**

Makalov : Astrid a beau m'aider à faire la lessive, c'est une radine ! Pourquoi ne me donne-t-elle pas 40000 écus à son Makalov chéri ? Et Marcia alors ! Ne m'aime-t-elle pas ?

Volke : …

M. : Oh, salut ! Merci pour l'autre jour encore… Ca m'a beaucoup aidé !

V. : Tu n'as toujours pas compris ?

M. : Compris quoi ? Ca m'a l'air important !

V. : 2500 écus et tu as la réponse !

M. : Tu as la main sur le cœur, j'en connais qui m'auraient demandé plus ! D'accord, lors de notre prochaine rencontre, je t'apporte le pactole…

*Volke s'en va*

M. : Il est vraiment gentil celui-là ! Reste plus qu'à trouver 5500 écus…

**Rang A**

Makalov : Marcia m'a menacé que si je continuais à boire, je serais viré de la Chevalerie… Depuis qu'elle a épousé Geoffrey, elle perd la tête ! Pas de ma faute, moi, si l'alcool me fait les yeux doux !

*Volke apparaît*

V. : Bonjour.

M. : Oh, Volke… Tu veux ton argent, hein ?

V. : Peut-être…

M. : Tu vas pas le croire mais ton argent, et, bah, a été réquisitionné ! Ouais, la reine Elincia en avait besoin pour ses fonds personnels ! Mais, je peux te les donner plus tard…

V. : Non, ne me donne plus rien.

M. : Hein ! Pourtant…

V. : Je ne veux plus de ton argent. Tu en as plus besoin que moi. Reste plongé dans l'alcool, cela vaut mieux pour toi.

*Volke s'en va*

M. : Mais… Mais… Comment a-t-il su que je suis un accro à l'alcool ! Et puis, il a cru à mon excuse ?

Ce doit être un ange qui sait tout ! Son allure colle tellement bien avec le personnage…

Merci Ma Déesse d' m'avoir fait rencontré cet homme-ange ! Je pars me saouler sur le champ, comme votre serviteur me l'a ordonné !


	9. Meg - Neimi

**RANG C**

Meg : Le nouveau « Femme d'Aujourd'hui » vient de sortir ! Il me faut le procurer. Oh, Papa, j'espère qu'il y aura des conseils pour moi…

*Neimi apparaît*

Meg : Mais… Mais…

Neimi : Oui, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

M. : Ne serait-ce pas le dernier « Fan Total » ?

N. : Exact. Ils consacrent trente pages entières à Léon Mouchon. Il est trop beau et trop talentueux !

M. : Pas possible ! Léon Mouche, il combat trop bien !

N. : Et il est vraiment trop beau et trop talentueux aussi !

M. : J'adore comment il manie l'épée !

N. : Et les arcs !

M. : Tu sais pas si il est bientôt en « démonstration » ? Je veux le voir en vrai !

N. : Non, mais je serais trop heureuse d'avoir un autographe de lui ! Je l'afficherai dans ma tente, en plein milieu ! T'es jalouse, hein ?

M. : J'aimerai bien avoir aussi un autographe… Mais je ne sais pas si Papa voudrait bien que j'aille voir une seule « démonstration » de Léon Mouchon… C'est surtout qu'il viendrait avec moi…

N. : N'empêche, Léon Mouchon, il est vraiment trop beau ! Et trop talentueux !

**RANG B**

Neimi : Sniff… Sniff…

*Meg apparaît*

Meg : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Neimi ?

N. : Sniff, sniff…

M. : Neimi?

N. : Le… Le… « Fan Total » S'ARRETE !

M. : Qu…. Quoi ?

N. : C'était la dernière édition hier, et maintenant, plus rien ! Sniff…

M. : Im… Impossible…

N. : Où vais-je maintenant voir des reportages sur mes stars ? Hein ? Où vais-je obtenir des conseils pour le maniement de l'arc ? Pour se colorer les cheveux ? POUR CONNAITRE LES HABITUDES DE LEON MOUCHON ! Snifff…. Sniff…

M. : Mais…. Mais… Pourquoi ? Sn… Sniff…

N. : Pleurons ensemble, il ne nous reste plus que ça… Sniff…

M. : C'est…. C'est… comme une tarte à la crème qui te saute au visage !

N. : Ou la fin du monde… Sniff… Non, c'est REELLEMENT la fin du monde !

M. : Sniff…

**RANG A**

Meg : Neimi, c'est toi ?

Neimi : Oh, Meg… Bonjour ! As-tu lu la nouvelle édition de « 10/10 en combat » ? Ils y parlent de Fanny Perdrix ! Huit pages exclusives !

M. : Ouais ! T'as vu comment elle manie l'épée ?

N. : Et comment elle est trop belle ! Et talent…

M. : Dis Neimi… Tu préfères quoi ? « NOUS » ou « LFDR » ?

N. : Mhhh… Aucun des deux. Je préfère « Le Monde des Morts ». C'est plus glauque ! Et puis ils y parlent souvent de Diddy King, j'l'adore lui ! Il est trop beau !

M. : T'es sure ? T'as déjà lu au moins « Les Fans de Raoul » ? On fait pas mieux que « LFDR » !

N. : « LFDR », c'est pour les nulles.

M. : Quoi… ? Mais… mais… je le lis…

N. : C'est que t'es une nulle alors. « Le Mondes Morts », ou « Papier Toile », c'est bien mieux. C'est ce que je lis.

M. : D'accord… J'essayerai de voir ça… Mais, tu lis au moins « Ragots et Combats », au moins ? Hein ? Car toute ma famille lit ça…

N. : Bien sur ! « REC », on ne fait pas mieux non plus. En plus, Dorotha, la dirigeante, elle est trop belle !

M. : Au fait, tu as acheté le dernier tome « Les aventures de Bastian » ? Il est à six-cent écus !

N. : QUOI ? Pourquoi on ne m'a pas prévenu ? Il est SORTI ! Mais faut que je l'achète… Mais…. SNIFFF !

M. : Quoi ?

N. : Sifff… J'ai pas assez d'écus moi…

M. : On a qu'à aller « emprunter » aux fonds de guerre !

N. : OUI !


	10. Marcus - Nealuchi

**RANG C**

Nealuchi : Je… Mon dos… affreusement souffrir…

Marcus : Puis-je vous aider, Monsieur ?

N. : Non, merci quand même. C'était juste passager. Voyez-vous, mon dos est mal au point… Les batailles et tous les adversaires que J'écrase… Mon âge est un certain handicap déjà. Et pourtant, je ne suis pas le plus vieux des corbeaux !

M. : …

N. : Et puis, Naeselea, mon protégé, me vole mes cibles quelques fois… Je dois me dépêcher pur les attraper, mais que faire contre le Roi des Corbeaux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est dur de lutter ! Et mes ailes ne sont plus toutes jeunes…

M. : Assurément.

N. : Remarquez, un jour, j'ai mis un baume apaisant. J'ai pas mal senti la différence : mes ailes étaient plus souples, tout au moins. C'est une certaine Niime qui l'a apparemment commercialisé, une très jolie fille à ce que m'a dit le vendeur ! Il a ri après, je ne sais pas pourquoi…

M. : …

N. : Ah, les jolies filles ! Je les attirer, plus jeune bien entendu. Vous le saviez ? Ah, on me surnommait « Le Vol-cœur ». Digne surnom de grands héros !

M. : …

N. : Maintenant les filles que j'ai charmées sont devenues de vieilles plumes, et j'admire leur descendance en secret… Pepette, ma voisine, a deux « corbines » de toute beauté ! Je les épie, parfois, quand elles se baignent au lac…

M. : …

N. : En tout cas, merci de m'avoir écouté Monsieur !

M. : ZZZ…

**RANG B**

N. : … et c'est ainsi que j'obtins el butin ! Rah, ma folle jeunesse dans la Marine du Vol ! De très bons souvenirs !

M. : Vous êtes encore capable Nealuchi, détrompez-vous.

N. : C'est bien gentil de réconforter ma vieille carcasse, paladin.

M. : …

N. : Avant, je défiais le roi à « qui sera le premier en haut de la montagne ». Je le laissai gagner. Mais maintenant, je regarde faire Nealuchi, sans y participer… Ah, je suis nostalgique…

M. : ASSEZ !

N. : Pardon ? Vous avez dit ? Mon oreille gauche est défectueuse…

M. : Il y en a ASSEZ ! Nous, doyens de cette armée, sommes vieux, d'accord. Mais il ne faut pas se démoraliser ! Chacun radote. Cela SUFFIT !

N. : Qui radote ?

M. : On s'apitoie trop sur notre sort !

N. : Qui ?

M. : Ce temps est révolu ! Nous allons redonner courage à tous les anciens du camp, et, ensemble, nous montrerons ce que nous valons !

N. : J'ai pas tout entendu… Vous pouvez répéter ?

M. (hurlant) : Les Anciens sont là pour la Bagarre !

**RANG A**

Marcus. : Soldat Nealuchi ?

Nealuchi : Au Rapport, Monsieur !

M. : Des nouvelles de notre expédition ?

N. : Notre attaque commando « Objectifs Gâteaux Dopants » est un franc succès ! Tous les gâteaux ont été écrasés. Plus personne n'ira en chercher pour améliorer ses capacités ! Aussi, nous avons laissé le pâtissier dans le four !

M. : Ce n'était pas prévu dans le plan !

N. : Ah bon ? J'ai du en rajouter… Je parle trop parfois…

M. : Qu'importe ! C'est une bonne chose de faite. Sans gâteaux dopants, les « jeunes » seront inférieurs à nous !

N. : A ce sujet… 90% de la clientèle du pâtissier venait de notre groupe, Monsieur…

M. *désespéré* : La situation peut-elle être pire… ?

N. : Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

M. : Oui, vous avez raison Soldat ! Nous devons continuer à nous battre !

N. : Non, c'est juste que j'ai pas entendu… Je vous demandais de répéter…


	11. Florina - Heather

**RANG C**

Florina : Il me faut trouver Lyndis. Je me sens en sécurité avec elle… Tous ces hommes me font si peurs !

*Heather apparaît devant Florina. Celle-ci bascule de l'autre côté de l'écran.*

Florina : HAA !

Heather : Hola jeune fille ! Pourquoi cries-tu ainsi?  
>F. : Excusez-moi… Vous avez surgi comme ça, de nulle part…<p>

H. : Ha, heureuse d'apprendre que ma super nouvelle technique du « Camouflage Rapide Tel Le Loup Qui Déguerpit de la Montagne » marche !

F. : « Camouflage Rapide Tel Le Loup Qui Déguerpit de la Montagne » ?

H. : Tu aimes les loups ?  
>F. : Je… Je… J'ai peur des loups…<p>

H. : Ha, moi aussi ! Cela nous fait un point commun !

F. : Heu… oui… Peut-être…

H. : Ca t'intéresserait de rejoindre la « Ligue Des Femmes » ?

F. : Hum… Qu'est-ce ?

H. : Une organisation, dirigée par moi-même, qui a pour but de faire accepter les femmes dans notre société dans de meilleures conditions !

F. : Ha…

H. : La Ligue a pour but d'avancer une femme au pouvoir absolu dans le monde !

F. : Je vois… Mais, je…

H. : Tu sais que tu es mignonne petite ?

F. : Me… Merci…

H. : Je cherche de nouvelles collaboratrices tu sais ! J'en ai tellement besoin, je me sens… débordée !

F. : Là… C'est que…

H. : Tu es aussi mignonne quand tu rougis !

**RANG B**

Heather : Une, deux. Une, deux ! Une, deux !

Florina : Pf, pf, pff… Je n'en peux plus !

H. : Très bien, ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Tu as fait assez de pompes comme ça… Et pis ton cheval crie tellement fort que tous les ennemis vont nous sauter dessus !

F. : Huey n'a pas l'habitude de… me voir faire tant d'exercices !

H. : Lors de ma jeunesse, je faisais des pompes tous les jours! C'est utile pour commencer la journée en mode « décontractée et combative » !

F. : Vous êtes impressionnante Heather.

H. : Toutes les femmes sont impressionnantes. C'est un des crédo de notre organisation tu sais ! Répète-le pour voir !

F. : Euh… « les femmes sont impressionnantes » !

H. : Excellent ! Tu es encore plus mignonne pleine de sueur au fait !

F. : Ha ?

H. : Oui...

Enfin bref, tu dois devenir plus forte pour faire face aux hommes. Ce sont des chacals tu vois ! Avides de richesse et de pouvoir… Ils nous utilisent comme de vulgaires objets ! C'est pour cela que la Ligue se bat : les femmes doivent être supérieures aux hommes. Certains doivent être bannis.

F. : Mais… Ces actions ne ressembleraient-elles pas à celles des hommes ?  
>H. : Nullement ! Les femmes font ça avec finesse et grâce, on les jetterait dans un champ de fleurs empoisonnées pour qu'ils souffrent longuement ! Les méthodes des hommes sont bien autres : ils ne nous laissent aucune liberté, et finissent par nous avoir par l'usure ! Il faut y remédier Florina !<p>

F. : Oui Heather !

**RANG A**

Heather : Certains disent que je suis une anarchiste. Or, en effet, je veux mettre une femme au pouvoir, mais pour un but dans la bonté même, n'est-ce pas ?

Florina : Heu… Bien entendu Heather.

H. : La Ligue, et sa dirigeante, devraient être respectés pour ses idées et ses actions. Tu es très forte Florina, je suis heureuse de te voir parmi nous !

F. : Merci Heather. Je m'endurcis grâce à vous. Ma peur des hommes s'efface peu à peu…

H. : Il ne faut pas avoir peur de ces « personnes » ! Je suis venue te voir, car j'ai un plan à t'exposer… Tu as toute ma confiance…

F. : Je vous écoute Heather.

H. : J'ai préparé des… explosifs magiques. Après le combat, nous les bombarderons près des tentes des chefs. Il ne faut aucun survivant, pour montrer notre foi en ce que nous faisons !

F. : Euh… N'est-ce pas un peu extrême Heather ?

H. : En quoi cela serait-il extrême ? Nous ne ferons que rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à ces dirigeants oppressants !

F. : Il y aura sûrement des femmes avec eux…

H. : Elles nous remercieront de les libérer de l'emprise des hommes.

F. : Ah…

H. : Tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir les mêmes seins que moi, n'est-ce pas Florina ?  
>F. : Je n'osais pas l'avouer…<p>

H. : Je vais réaliser ton rêve pour quelques instants : tu emmèneras les bombes sous tes habits, en te créant une fausse poitrine. Ces chiens d'hommes te regarderont et admireront ton atout indéniable. Tu profiteras de leur inattention pour faire exploser les bombes.

F. : C'est une idée magnifique Heather ! Enfin, je vais plaire aux hommes… Enfin ils vont me regarder sous un nouveau jour ! … Même si ce n'est que pour quelques instants, on va m'admirer ! Merci Heather. Merci infiniment Heather. Vous êtes une femme bien, Heather. Jamais je n'oublierai votre geste !

H. : Bah, ce n'est rien ! Les membres de la Ligue se doivent de s'entre-aider ! Tant que la magie opère… Le régime arbitraire des hommes n'en a plus pour très longtemps !

F. : Gloire à vous ! Gloire à vous, Heather !


	12. Erk - Rennac

**RANG C**

Rennac : Fais-ci, fais ça… Ne pas ça, mais ça… Elle va me tuer…

Erk : Que marmonnez-vous dans votre coin ?

R. (apeuré) : AH ! Ouf, ce n'est pas elle…

E. : Suis-je encore tombé sur un fou ?

R. : Vous, vous… vous pouvez peut-être m'aider… KIDNAPPEZ-MOI, avec force et torture si vous voulez, mais emmenez-moi loin… loin… DE LA SORCIERE !

E. : Humph…

R. (énervé) : Depuis la fin de la guerre, elle est PIRE ! Je ne peux plus bouger sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive !

E. : Ah, c'est donc pour ça que vous faites l'animal mort depuis tout à l'heure ?

Mais, voleur, de qui parlez-vous ?

R. : On ne doit pas prononcer SON NOM ! Sinon, on est maudit !

Oh, malheur, je suis sûr qu'elle me cherche, il faut que j'aille à sa rencontre…

*Rennac s'en va*

E. : Drôle, et pathétique personnage que voici ! La personne dont il a parlé… Ce ne serait pas Serra ? Ca lui ressemble, de traumatiser les pauvres âmes…

****RANG** B**

Erk : Ah, je vous retrouve Rennac…

Rennac : ELLE vous a envoyé, c'est ça… ? Dites-lui que je me suis juste absenté pour aller aux toilettes ! Mais si elle veut que je me retienne, je ferai tout mon possible…

E. : Calmez-vous Rennac. Je viens vous apporter mon soutien, B si je puis dire…

R (étonné) : Pa… Pardon ?

E *prend un air dépité* : Moi aussi, j'ai été martyrisé autrefois par une mégère…

R. : Il ne faut pas L'insulter ! Sinon, elle se fâche… *suppliant* Ne dites rien de tel !

E. : D'accord, d'accord… Mais il ne faut pas vous abattre, il est possible de s'échapper…

R. : Et comment ? Elle me retrouve et me ramène toujours…

E. : Mettez-vous au service de quelqu'un d'autre, et elle ne pourra plus rien contre vous !

****RANG** A**

Erk : Un jour, j'ai dû me jeter d'une falaise pour lui faire plaisir. Elle a ensuite pris un plaisir sadique à me soigner…

Rennac : Oui, j'ai, moi, dû me faire avaler par un cachalot pour retrouver un pauvre chat… Malheureusement, il était déjà passé dans l'autre monde. Elle m'a crié dessus et m'a séquestré un mois…

E. : Oh, cela me rappelle comment elle m'a lâché du haut d'une maison en feu… Elle aimait me voir tomber je crois…

R. : Eh bien Erk, je suis bien content de ne plus être sous ses ordres. Quand je lui ai appris la nouvelle, elle n'a presque pas réagi… Elle a dit : « Alors, tu me fais une infidélité. Tu as une nouvelle maîtresse… », puis elle est partie.

E. : Vous êtes un homme plus libre maintenant… Mais… Qui allez-vous servir ?

R. : Oh, une jeune femme ravissante… Du nom de « Serra » je crois…

E. : Hum…


	13. Dozla - Vaida

**RANG C**

Dozla : Bouahahahaha ! Où vous cachez-vous Dame l'Arachel ?

*Vaida apparaît*

Vaida : Ah ah ah ! J'l'ai bien embroché ! Il n'a même pas pu crier ! Mhhh… J'aime le combat !

D. : Excusez-moi… Avez-vous vu Dame l'Arachel ?

V. : Qui est cette vermine ?

D. : Ce n'est pas DU TOUT une vermine ! C'est une vraie princesse au grand cœur qui aime terrasser les ennemis du mal !

V. : Terrasser, hein ? Elle peut me plaire cette petite !

D. : Je suis son fidèle serviteur, Dozla, et moi aussi je terrasse mes ennemis à coup de hache !

V. : Ha ha ha ha ! Un vrai guerrier ! Pas un homme plongé dans ses livres ou dans un culte, et utilisant la magie, arme de faiblard !

D. : Bouah ah ah ah ! J'aime bien me battre avec mes bonnes vieilles haches…

V. : Et entendre les os craquer ? Nous allons bien nous entendre tous les deux…

**RANG B**

Dozla : Et c'est comme ça que Dame l'Arachel et moi-même avons abattu cet homme, ma foi, qui n'était nullement redoutable ! Bouah ah ah ! On l'appelait le « Tigre du Désert » je crois…

Vaida : Quel courage Dozla ! Vous êtes vraiment un homme, un vrai ! Votre barbe doit faire chavirer les cœurs de gentes demoiselles, comme moi, non ?

D. : Je suis entièrement dévoué à ma maîtresse, Dame l'Arachel !

V. : Fidèle en plus… Comme moi, avec le roi Zephiel !

D. : Oh, pour en revenir à ce combat, ce n'était rien face à la centaine de zombies que nous avons terrassés seuls, sur des bateaux flottants !

V. (toute pâle) : Des…. Des… Zom… Zombies ?

D. : Ouais, ha ha ha ! Ces choses putrides n'ont pas fait le poids face à notre binôme !

V. : Vous avez combattu… des zombies ? Gloups.

D. : Ca ne va pas Vaida ?  
>V. : Non, non… Je ne dois pas montrer mes faiblesses… Bien… Je dois vous quitter, Dozla !<p>

*Vaida s'en va*

D. : Bouahahaha ! Je suis sur qu'elle est partie affronter une tonne de mercenaires !

**RANG A**

Vaida *toute blanche* : Dozla, je veux une confirmation… Il n'y a pas de zombies ici, hein ?

Dozla : Oh non, ils n'existent que sur Magvel, enfin… Si il en existe encore, ce que je ne pense pas ! Nous les avons tous exterminés, Dame l'Arachel et moi-même !

V. : Dozla, vous êtes vraiment incroyable… Je m'exprime bien quand je vous vois !

D. : Ah ah ah ! Savez-vous que j'ai été professeur de lettres ?

V. : Vous, Dozla le Grand, aime la littérature ?

D. : Exact. Bouahahahaha ! Mais c'est du passé, maintenant, ma vie est dédiée à Dame l'Arachel et au champ de bataille !

V. *apeurée* : Est-il possible de ressusciter les zombies Dozla ?

D. : Hum… Oui, je crois, il faut une sorte de pierre… Oh, au fait, vous ai-je déjà parlé de la « Bataille de Ravain du Canyon » ?

V. : Promettez-moi de ne jamais réveiller les zombies Dozla !

D. : Bouahahahaha ! Certainement pas ! Bon, alors, Dame l'Arachel était étincelante sur son cheval…

V. *chuchotant * : Dozla, quel homme ! Il me protégera contre les zombies ! J'ai toujours eu peur des zombies, depuis que ma grand-mère m'avait raconté toutes ces histoires horribles ! C'est bien la seule peur de Vaida la Talentueuse ! *criant* MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !


	14. Mia - Raven

**RANG C**

Mia : Hiyahh ! Haa !

*Raven apparait*

Raven : Doucement!

M. : Excusez-moi…

R. : Ce n'était rien. Mais quelqu'un appartenant à notre armée se doit d'être plus calme !

M. : Seriez-vous aussi mercenaire ?

R. : A moitié. J'étais aussi Lord, il fut un temps…

M. : Ah ah ah ! Un lord habillé en mercenaire ? Je connais une personne comme vous… Cela reste surprenant !

R. : En quoi ? Cela te gêne-t-il ?

M. : Non, « mon Lord ». Accepteriez-vous tout de même un entraînement avec moi ?  
>R. : Non, je n'ai pas le temps. Je dois trouver quelqu'un…<p>

*Raven disparaît*

M. : Hé bien, il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque… Il me rappelle beaucoup Ike d'une certaine manière !

**RANG B**

Mia : Ah ! Je vous retrouve ! Nous m'intriguez vous savez !

Raven : Je serai très heureux de discuter avec toi, mais si tu le veux bien, je dois passer. Le champ de bataille m'attend.

M. : Bien dit ! Mais, avant, promettez-moi de vous entraîner avec moi, un jour prochain. D'accord ?

R. : Un ami m'attend, s'il te plait…

M. : Cette même personne que la dernière fois ?

R. : Peut-être bien. Et… ?

M. : Ce jeune moins blond ? Vous êtes souvent avec lui, j'ai remarqué…

R. : Tu m'épies ?

M. : Vous souriez avec lui. Vous semblez bien plus apaisé que quand je vous parle. Cette expression… Vous possédez toujours la même expression : froide et inamicale…

R. : Je ne conçois pas ton comportement…

M. : J'aime connaître mes camardes, notamment ceux qui m'intriguent !

R. : Suis-je un camarade maintenant ?

M. : Vous allez vous entraîner avec moi, cela m'intéresse de connaître mes adversaires !

R. : Je n'ai rien répondu à un possible entraînement avec toi !

M. : Vous accepterez, j'en suis sure. Bon, ne faites pas trop attendre votre ami…

R. : Humph…

**RANG A : **

Raven : Encore toi, bretteuse ?

Mia : Un sourire, un sourire Lord Cornwell ! Un sourire…

R. : Vous connaissez maintenant mon fief ? Cela vous intéresse-t-il tant ?

M. : Vous êtes vraiment curieux.

R. : Pourquoi ? Dis ce que tu penses !

M. : Acceptez ma proposition d'entraînement, et peut-être vous répondrai-je !

R. : Humph…

M. : Allons, cela ne vous coûtera pas la vie !

R. : Bien, si tu le désires tant…

M. : Ah, je le savais ! Youpi !

R. : Mais, réponds-moi avant…

M. : Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Lord Cornwell !

R. : Pardon ?

M. : Na gâchez pas votre vie avec cette histoire de vengeance…

R. : Que… Comment connais-tu cette histoire ?

M. : Je vous conseille aussi de rester le plus longtemps possible avec votre sœur. Et ce moine… Cela ne vous sera que bénéfique.

R. : Qu'insinues-tu ? Réponds-moi clairement !

M. : Notre entraînement tient toujours, non ? Je vous attendrai, tâchez de ne pas disparaître avant !

R. : …

M. : Au fait, je m'appelle Mia ! A plus tard ! J'ai hâte de croiser nos fers !

*Mia disparaît*

R. : Mia…


	15. Lowen - Oscar

**Rang C **

Lowen : La vie vaut-elle être vécue sans nourriture… ? Sans gigot d'agneau à renifler, contempler, dévorer ? Sans langue de bœuf à la poêle, qui crépite dans la sauce ? Sans rognons qui appellent à l'aide dans la marmite qui les braise, leur donne une couleur uniforme ? Et sans ces pauvres poissons-nénuphars qui ont tout les peines à dire adieu à leur enveloppe corporelle quand on croque dans leur chair !

*Oscar arrive*

Oscar *haletant* : Hé vous, s'il vous plait !

Lowen : Pour me punir de ces pensées morbides, je vais servir le culte de l' « Aubergine Cuite » et vais me jeter sur ce lynx mijoté à la vapeur !

Oscar : ARRETEZ !

Lowen (tout en mangent…) : Qu…Quoi ? *scrunch scrunch*

Oscar : Recrachez, recrachez !

Lowen (en s'arrêtant de manger) : Oh non ! Encore un défenseur des animaux en danger ! Mais laissez-moi tranquille ! Pour la dernière fois, JE NE VEUX PAS DE VOTRE ARGENT ! Je fais ce que je veux ! Mes cheveux et moi d'ailleurs !

Oscar : Vous ne pouvez pas manger du lynx SANS pruneaux ! C'est une base de tous bons cuisiniers ! Votre chef ne vous a-t-il rien appris ?

Lowen *gêné* : Ah, hum… C'est que… Je venais de… Je n'ai pas respecté les règles…

*Oscar s'approche de Lowen puis sort de l'écran*

Lowen : Hé ! Mon lynx !

*Oscar revient de l'autre côté de l'écran*

Oscar : Voilà, j'ai rajouté des pruneaux. Et un peu de miel, cela donne un côté encore plus sucré !

Lowen : Qu… Que… Mais comment avez-vous fait pour aller si vite !

Oscar : Je ne me promène jamais sans mon quitte de secours « Lynx sans pruneaux » ! C'est une loi fondamentale de la cuisine !

Lowen : Je ne sais comment vous remerciez… J'allais encore faire une bêtise, une de plus ! Mes cheveux auraient du m'arrêter… Maudits cheveux !

Oscar : Hum… ?

Lowen : Voilà, je vais pouvoir manger cet animal ! Merci encore ! *scrunch scrunch*

Oscar : …

**Rang B**

Lowen : Hé, hé, hé ! Merlinus ne s'apercevra même pas de l'absence de son magret de belette ! Mes cheveux, vous avez été géniaux !

*Oscar arrive*

Oscar : NON !

Lowen : *scrunch scrunch*

Oscar : Mais arrêtez Chevalier Lowen ! Vous faites une grave erreur !

Lowen : *scrunch scrunch* Maître Oscar… ? Qu'est-ce qui… *scrunch scrunch* amène…?

Oscar : Votre belette n'est pas assez cuite voyons !

Lowen : *scrunch scrunch* Je la… trouve bien moi… *scrunch scrunch*

Oscar : Stoppez tout de suite ! Je sors une marmite et je vous règle de ça de suite !

*Petite temps d'attente*

Lowen : Oh ! Vous avez un « Kit Portable Marmite » ! Mais je croyais qu'il n'en existait plus ! Comment vous avez fait ! Même mes cheveux n'en ont pas trouvé !

Oscar : Là n'est pas la question. Donnez-moi, la belette vite ! Avant qu'elle ne perde toute sa saveur !

Lowen : Maître Oscar… Vous êtes mon idole ! Vous m'avez une nouvelle fois sauvé de l'impardonnable !

Oscar : Ah, il fait trop froid… Chevalier Lowen, suivez-moi, nous retournons au camp.

Lowen : Oui Maître Oscar ! Tout ce que vous voulez Maître Oscar !

**Rang A**

Lowen : Maître Oscar !

Oscar : Oh, bonjour Lowen ! Tu vas bien aujourd'hui !

Lowen : J'ai avalé six lièvres jaunes, quatre kilos d'asperges de Criméa, huit sangliers à la broche tout droit venu de Kilvas, comme vous me l'avez conseillé. Un régal !

Oscar : Tu es… surprenant Lowen ! Tu peux manger encore plus qu'Ike ou Ilyana !

Lowen : C'est grâce au culte de l' « Aubergine Cuite »… Elle m'a conduit dans le droit chemin, celui de vous rencontrer !

Oscar *chuchotant* : Tu es très bizarre aussi…

Lowen : Mes cheveux ne demandent qu'à apprendre ! Que faisons-nous maintenant !

Oscar : Tu sais Lowen, nous sommes sur un champ de bataille en ce moment, et la situation est difficile. Reportons notre séance à plus tard d'accord ?

Lowen *il déglutit* : Mais… mais… La soif de connaissance est trop grande ! Il faut… Il faut… Il faut que je mange ! Sinon, je vais encore dévier de ma voie ! Mon estomac demande son salaire quotidien… IL FAUT QUE JE MANGE !

Oscar : Calme-toi Lowen ! Calme-toi ! Ce soir, peut-être mais…

Lowen : MANGER ! MANGER ! MANGER !

Oscar : Lo… Lowen… !

Lowen : MANGER ! MANGER ! MANGEEEEER !

Oscar : Au secours !

*Oscar disparaît*

Lowen : MANGER !

*Lowen disparaît à son tour, à la poursuite du chevalier vert, les cheveux au vent*


	16. Kurthnaga - Vaida

**RANG C**

Kurthnaga : Tant de sang... Des innocents... Je... Je ne peux plus le supporter...

*Vaida apparait*

Vaida : Pousse-toi!

Kurthnaga : Ah... euh...

*Kurthnaga se déplace vers la droite*

Vaida : Sale morpion! Tu m'as fait perdre de vue mon ennemi!

Kurthnaga : Je... je... suis désolé...

Vaida : J'étais à deux doigts de lui transpercer le coeur avec mon super épieu de la mort qui tue!

Kurthnaga : Ah... Oh... Ma tête...

Vaida : Qu'est-ce t'as toi? Aller, va au combat, y'a encore plein d'abrutis à abattre! Umbriel et moi avons besoin de nous battre!

Kurthnaga : Non... Non... S'il vous plait...

Vaida : Encore un de ces "machigiens" à la noix? Ceux qui ne savent pas se battre!?

Kurthnaga : Ma tête... Mon ventre... S'il vous plait...

Vaida : Je vais t'apprendre MOI comment faut faire sur un champ de bataille "montigien"! Aie l'honneur de te battre aux côtés de la grande, la sublime Vaida!

*Kurthnaga monte de force sur le wiwern*

Vaida : C'EST PARTI!

Kurthnaga : Non... Par pitié... Ashunera, aidez-moi...

**RANG B**

Kurthnaga : L'air est plus... sain, apaisé aujourd'hui. La bataille approche de son terme...

*Vaida apparait*

Vaida : Mysogien!

Kurthnaga : Myso...gien?

Vaida : Enfin je te retrouve "mysogien"!

Kurthnaga : Oh, c-c'est vous! Je-Je suis sincérement désolé pour la dernière fois... Le sang, les coups, le vol... Ce n'est-n'est pas... passé... Je regrette sincérement...

Vaida : Ah ah ah! T'inquiète pas "mysogien"! C'était... démon!

Kurthnaga : Dé...mon? Que viennent faire les démons dans cette histoire...?

Vaida : C'était excellent morpion! J'savais pas que les "mysogiens" possédaient ces techniques cachées!

Kurthnaga : Etes-vous... sérieuse?

Vaida : Cette force... Cette odeur... J'y voyais plus rien!

Kurthnaga : Mais je vous ai littéralement... régurgiter dessus!

Vaida : Ouais, c'est une arme très, très, très puissante "mysogien"! J'avais jamais vu ça! T'as changé mon point de vue sur les "mysogiens", "mysogien"...!

Kurthnaga : Je... J'en suis très heureux... Mais... Etes-vous **réellement** sérieuse...?

Vaida : T'as de l'humour en plus petit dis donc! J'aime bien les hommes comme toi... Même si t'es "mysogien"...

Kurthnaga : J-J'ai seulement eu "le mal de l'air", Madame... Et tous ces morts qu'il y avait, là, en-dessous... Ah, rien que d'y penser... Je-je...

Vaida : Cesse de te moquer de moi "mysogien"! Tu caches bien ton jeu!

Kurthnaga : N-Non... Pas du tout...

Vaida : Dis, tu pourrais pas me passer un... paquet de gerbe? Pour mon usage personnel, pour terraser mes adversaires!?

Kurthnaga : Qu-Quoi!?

**RANG A**

Vaida : Te voici "malidien"!

Kurthnaga : Ah! Cette lance! S'il vous plait... S'il vous plait... Mettez-la hors de ma vue...

Vaida : Ah ah ah! Encore de l'humour de "madirien"!?

Kurthnaga : N-Non... S'il vous plait, Madame Vaida...

Vaida : Bon aller, j'veux pas m'éterniser ici, j'ai du boulot. Y'a eu une atatque ennemi vers l'est, on a besoin de la grande Vaida, et de son épei de la mort qui tue, pour tuer tous les morpions ennemis! T'as mon paquet de gerbe?

Kurthnaga : E-Ecoutez... J'aimerais que l'on mette un terme à notre... "commerce"...

Vaida : Ah ah! T'es vraiment trop marrant!

Bon, le paquet, il est où?

Kurthnaga : Je suis obligé, à chacune de mes collations, d'avaler plus qu'il n'en faut pour vous fournir mes... "déjestions"... Bientôt, je risque de vider nos réserves de nourriture...

Vaida : Dépêche-toi "pitansien"! On m'attend là! Et j'suis préssée d'aller zigouilelr quelques vauriens!

Kurthnaga : NON! Je-Je... suis désolé Madame Vaida. Je n'ai pas, je n'ai... plus de "paquets"...

Vaida : ...

Kurthnaga : ... Ma-Madame Vaida...

Vaida : Hum... DEPECHE TOI DE ME FOURNIR MA DOSE!

Kurthnaga : N-Non... Bai-baissez votre lance Madame Vaida... Je ne... supporte pas le sang...

Vaida : MA DOSE RATIFIEN!

Kurthnaga : Ah... Non... Non... S'il vous plait...

*Kurthnaga se transforme*

Vaida : Qu-QUE...!? AU SECOURS, UN DEMENT!

*Vaida disparait - Kurhtnaga redevient humain*

Kurthnaga : Madame Vaida... Att-Attendez... Je vais... vomir...


	17. Ilyana - Karel

**Rang C**

Ilyana : Une pomme… Je veux une pomme… Une tarte aux pommes… Oui, une tarte ! Avec des abricots, pas des pommes… Mais cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mangé de pommes… Et des pêches ? C'est juteux les pêches ! Avec du jambon… Mais les abricots quand même… Oh, je crois que je me sens mal…

*Karel apparaît*

Karel : …

I. : Hé, monsieur ! S'il vous plait !

K. : …

I. : Pêches, abricots ou pommes ?

K. : N'êtes-vous pas aux services d'Ike, le Mercenaire ?

I. : Oui, oui… Ah, Ike aime les pommes ! Je dois donc manger des pommes ? Mon estomac gargouille désespérément… Trop de gargouillements pour moi… Vous avez un remède contre les maux ?

K. : Est-il si fort que l'on le dit ? Je suis curieux de connaître ses envies…

I. : Oui. Il est très fort. Et me fait très mal aussi…

K. : Très bien, il doit être puissant alors.

*Karel s'en va*

I. : Pommes, pommes, pommes… Pourquoi ce guerrier m'a-t-il demandé des renseignements sur mon estomac ? Il a des pommes à m'offrir ?

**Rang B**

Ilyana : Miam ! Cette galette était un délice !

Karel : Vous…

I. : Oh ! Dites, lors de notre dernière rencontre, vous avez posé de drôles de questions et…

K. : Oui, j'ai faim de batailles.

I. : Oh ! Magnifique ! Les batailles ! C'est délicieux, c'est vrai ! Surtout assorti à du jus de fraise… Oscar sait comment s'occuper de ça ! Et à merveille !

K. : Le jus de fraise ? Oscar, le fameux Paladin ? Finalement, vous n'avez pas l'air si mal informée… Affrontons-nous lors d'un duel où le jus de fraise giclera alors ! Et il n'y aura aucun quartier…

I. : Je ne suis pas sure de vous suivre, mais si il y a du jus de fraise à la clé, je suis partante ! Et pis, si vous voulez découper la bataille en quartier…

K. : Nous nous opposerons lors de notre prochaine rencontre alors. Soyez à la hauteur. On me surnomme le « Démon de l'Epée », j'espère que vous êtes consciente du risque que vous prenez… Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.

*Karel s'en va*

I. : Le… Démon de l'Epée ? Il coupe les fraises avec une épée ?

**Rang A**

Karel : Nous voici réuni pour cet affrontement… Sachez qu'il n'y aura pas de survivant ! Etes-vous toujours partante ? J'ai besoin de jus de fraise…

Ilyana : Pas de survivant ? On risque d'avoir une indigestion ?

K. : Une indigestion de coups, exact. Mais arrêtons de bavarder…

I. : Hum… De toute façon, il y a du jus de fraise à la clé ! Je suis donc partante !

K. : Il est dommage de voir une âme si combative périr si jeune…

I. : Où sont les cibles à manger ?

K. : C'est moi la cible ! Moi, le « Démon de l'Epée » ! Préparez-vous jeune fille ! Je vous laisse attaquer en première !

I. : Attaquer ? Je dois donc vous attaquer ? Seriez-vous l'entrée avant le jus de fraise ?

K. : Vous cachez bien votre jeu, Ilyana…

I. : Si c'est ainsi… Je commence à avoir le vertige, il me faut vite manger !

*Ilyana s'élance sur Karel. Tout deux disparaissent de l'écran puis réapparaissent. Karel tire une sale tête*

K. : Que… Que…

I. : Grhumph ! Humph ! Humph !

K. : Mais lâchez-moi bon sang !

*Karel arrive à se dégager d'Ilyana*

K. : Pourquoi me mâchouillez-vous le bras ? Une tentative ?

I. : Bah, pour avoir le jus de fraise ! Ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut faire ?

K. : Une… cannibale ? Seriez-vous une cannibale ?

I. : Euh… Je ne vous suis plus très bien…

K. : Je pensais à un combat équitable, mais je me suis trompé… Hé bien, vous n'êtes pas digne de périr sous ma lame finalement !

*Karel s'en va*

I. : Etrange cet homme… En plus, il a embarqué le jus de fraise ! Il faut le poursuivre !


	18. Marcus - Seth

**RANG C**

Marcus : TOI!

Seth : Oh... Oui? Que puis-je pour vous?

Marcus : Epargne-moi ta fausse politesse et ta voix suave. Je sais qui tu es!

Seth : Je vous demande pardon? Il ya un... problème?

Marcus : Un problème!? Tu le fais exprès!? Bien entendu! Tu ES le problème!

Seth : Je ne comprends pas...

Marcus : Fais pas l'imbécile. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Seth : N-Non... Vraiment... Ecoutez, je crois que ce n'est pas le moment appro...

Marcus : BALIVERNES! Cela ne vas pas se passer comme ça. Tu n'es rien comparé à moi!

Seth : S'il vous plait, parlons de ça plus tard, j'ai une mission à réaliser...

Marcus : Quand je pense que quelqu'un OSE se mesurer à moi, me remplacer!

Seth : Remplacer? Mais je ne veux remplacer personne! Bien, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

Marcus : Ecoute, je ne te laisserai pas faire! Je ne ME laisserai pas faire! Hé... Attends! Je n'ai pas fini!

*Seth disparait*

Marcus : C'est ça, fuis! Tu as peur de moi, je le savais! Tu ne seras jamais digne d'être mon successeur au titre du meilleur JEIGAN! JAMAIS!

**RANG B**

Seth : Dame Eirika doit très certainement avoir besoin de moi à l'heure qu'il est... Je n'aurais pas du accepter d'aller lui chercher des potions...

*Marcus apparait*

Marcus : AH! Je le savais! Lâche, Pleutre, RAT! Tu t'enfuis!

Seth : Oh non, le vieillard sénile de la dernière fois... Bien, je n'ai pas de temps perdre. Dame Eirika m'attend.

Marcus : Ah, c'est ça, retourne aux jupes de ta maitresse! Ce n'est pas digne d'un VRAI Jeigan! Tu ne mérites d'ailleurs même ce titre...

Seth : A-Attendez... Vous voulez bien répéter...?

Marcus : Tu es sourd en plus de ça? Ou tu essaies de faire de l'humour!? Ou essaies-tu même de te voiler la face...?

Seth : Mais que racontez-vous à la fin? Pourquoi venez-vous me débiter tant d'inepties une seconde fois?

Marcus : Cesse de te bercer d'illusions. Tu ne seras JAMAIS un meilleur Jeigan que moi... JAMAIS, JAMAIS, JAMAIS!

Seth : Oh... C'était donc ça... Vous êtes donc le Général Marcus...

Marcus : En personne. Mais, si j'y réfléchis bien, tu ne merites même pas de pouvoir ma parler. Un bleu comme toi devrait m'idôlatrer en rêvant d'avoir la possiblité, uen fois dans sa vie, de pouvoir me parler... En sachant pertinemment que ce ne sera jamais possible!

Seth : Vous ne me faites aucun honneur à accepter de me parler vous savez...

Marcus : Oui, je s... PARDON!?

Seth : Vous êtes donc bien sénile : sourd et c**. Excusez moi du vocabulaire déplacé, ce n'est pas digne d'un VRAI Jeigan, vous savez...

Marcus : Tu m'insultes petit!? Et tu te crois un VRAI Jeigan? Je crois rêver! Tu n'es RIEN! Tu m'entends, tu n'es RIEN!

Seth : On m'avait rapporté que le serviteur de Sieur Eliwood n'avait plus toute sa tête, je n'y avais pas cru. Sieur Eliwood est assez intelligent pour ne pas s'entourer de personnes profondément débiles...

Marcus : Tu vas trop loin! Au début, je ne pensais qu'à te recadrer avec mon expréience et ma réputation... Mais maintenant, la guerre est déclarée, petit. Prépare toi à souffrir!

*Marcus disparait*

Seth : Et il se croit "le meilleur Jeigan"!? Avec une telle bêtise!? Je prie le jour où sa nouvelle résidence sera une tombe, pour soulager le pauvre Sieur Eliwood...

**RANG A**

Marcus : Te voilà de retour... Toujours là où on l'attend le moins : sur un champ de bataille!

Seth : Je n'adresse pas la aproles aux singes...

Marcus : Ah, ah! Tu joues le grand!? Je crois, pourtant, que ce n'est pas toi qui ai connu partout dans les différents mondes pour sa bravoure, son sens du devoir, et son honneur!

Seth : Ah? Car vous croyez que c'est de **ça** que l'on discute à votre sujet?

Marcus : Bien entendu. J'accomplis toujours les tâches qui me sont données, même les plus ingrates. Ma force sur un champ de bataille est reconnue de tous. Mes conseils tactiques sont toujours de qualité...

Seth : Pourtant, j'ai entendu plus d'une fois dans les tavernes...

Marcus : Ah, ah! Car tu vas dans les tavernes, petit? Te SAOULER pour ensuite revenir vers ta maitresse...? Très fort, très, très fort pour un Jeigan...

Seth : ... Dans les tavernes je disais donc, on raconte plutôt que le "légendaire" Général Marcus était le parfait exemple de la sélénité propre à une vieillesse non-voulue. Et que son maître, Sieur Eliwood, pris de pitié, accepte de le garder avec lui. Mais dénigre ses mauvais conseils et ne l'envoie pas sur le front, pour sa santé, trop instable...

Marcus : Que nenni! Ce sont de vulgaires comères comme toi qui disent ça!

Seth : Pourquoi croyez-vous que, à chaque fois sue je vous renontre, c'est... sur le camp? Là où il n'y a **aucun** ennemi...?

Marcus : Ah, ah! Amusant tes petites plaisanteries! Pourtant, tu vois bien que nous sommes enterrés d'ennemis, là, là, et là!

Seth : Oh... Je comprends mieux maintenant les agressions à coup de cuillère sur certains de nos conseillers...

Marcus : Ecoute, le devoir m'appelle, une fois encore. Je crois que tu ne connais pas ce terme, mais je t'épargnerai la définition... Nous sommes d'accord, toi comme moi, que tu n'as aucun mérite à devenir le meilleur Jeigan. Aucun mérite, et de toute façon, tu n'as pas les capacités nécessaires pour endosser ce titre. Donc, je vais te laisser, petit... Tu ne mérites pas que l'on fasse attention à toi, _Nez pointu_...

Seth : Hein, qu-quoi? Nez-Nez pointu!?

*Marcus disparait*

Seth : VIEUX C**!


End file.
